Naruto Dusk
by Hybrid Fusion Zero
Summary: Can the mysterious Dusk Defeat Azhi before Naruto make him go crazy. Naruto must face his own destiny and help Dusk with his. And how is Dusk connected to the 4th. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Naruto Vs Dark Dusk

Disclaimer

I do not own the rights to "Naruto". I am just using it for a fan-fiction and I mean no disrespect to its writer and owners I do not want to be sued and I have no money anyway.

**Naruto Dusk**

A large reptilian hand holds a black haired boys head and a voice says "This is the last feeble resistance of human kind. Once I kill them I will kill you as the last human because you helped me Dusk!" The monstrous voice then laths out loud. The boy then says "I would never help a monster like you! And if it is with my dieing breath I well kill you Azhi!" Dusk then screams in pain as Azhi tries to crush his head. "First Konoha and then you this is a good day" Azhi then laughs out loud. All of a sudden from behind Azhi "You are not going to win and Konoha will be your downfall AZHI!!!" Dusk yells. Azhi looks at his hand and sees a burning log and says "You have no jutsu that can harm me and this little village is nothing!" Dusk then responds by saying "Not yet but it's only a matter of time." Azhi angered at this turns one of his heads and fires a blast of fire at Dusk but then Dusk performs the Shadow walk jutsu and falls into his shadow dodging Azhi's attack. Azhi full of rage turns to the village and fires a much larger blast blowing it and all its remaining inhabits to bits and then he yells "Konoha is gone and not even time will save you!" Azhi with all three heads roars out loud.

Dusk sitting in dark world a world only assessable via the shadows begins thinking to himself. 'I have to do this because it will be the end for everyone! But how I may be able to send a message as going that far back in time using dark world will kill me?' He sits in silence for almost for three hours and then he claps his hands and says "I've got it." He then takes out a kunai knife and uses his Telepathy jutsu to place a telepathic message into the kunai. Dusk then thinks to himself 'I need all my chakra to do this so I just hope this works!' An aura of black and white chakra surrounds him and he flies deeper into dark world. As deeper his aura starts to fade as the unbelievable power in dark world grows ever stronger just as his body starts to reserve serious damage he transfers all his chakra and performs the shadow jutsu on the kunai and tosses it even deeper. His body starts to be ripped apart and all he can think is 'Good luck.' And then he fades from existence.

In a forest somewhere in the land of fire a black haired, green eyed 16 year old boy wearing a black long necked jumper, black trousers with white arm and leg raps with black ninja sandals, and wearing a long white coat and a Ninja headband round each upper arm. All of a sudden he jumps back as a kunai comes out of nowhere and hits the ground he looks around but can't find anyone he then walks over and picks it up and he it gives him the telepathic message 'Konoha only hope' he then thinks to himself 'I would only send myself this if it where important so its off to this Konoha!' and he turns to the south east and walks deeper into the forest.

**Chapter One – Dark Dusk Vs Naruto**

As Naruto run from the two chunin chasing him he suddenly stops as a large number of bombs fly past him he turns to see the four Hokage faces being blown up. Just then Ikura grabs Naruto's shoulder and says "Naruto! You better go back to class this is now a dangerous situation." Still in shock Naruto looks at Ikura and says "Right." And they head back to the academy.

The third Hokage with most of the village's jonin gathered says "The attackers not reviled them self's so send the Inuzuka clan and ANBU to find the attackers and the rest of you defend the village." "Kakashi wait I want you to help find the attackers they may be more dangerous than they appear." Kakashi responds by saying "Yes sir" and then Kakashi leaves to join the search too. 'I hope Naruto don't get involved in this' the third thinks to himself.

In the academy Ikura tosses the tided up Naruto to the floor. "But Ikura sensei I didn't blow up the Hokage." Ikura responds by saying "I know I saw what happened." Then Naruto responds by yelling "Why am I tied up then!" Ikura then says "So you don't hurt." And then before Naruto can say anything Ikura says "As Naruto missed it the class can review the transformation jutsu." and the class sighs and Naruto looks a very angry.

Kakashi arrives at the area the attacker most likely attacked from while concealed and standing on a branch he looks around and sees three Inuzuka and two ANBU knocked out cold. Kakashi thinks to himself 'Hmm this is defiantly a strong but doesn't want to destroy us.' He then moves his headband to reveal his Sharingan and looks at the Hokage faces to see they are still there and then he thinks to himself 'It was just a very powerful genjutsu so they are just after someone or something.' Just then the branch Kakashi is on starts to fall. Kakashi jumps off it and on to a new branch of anther tree and looks at the old branch and sees it has been cut clearly but without realizing it had been cut. 'This guy is good.' Kakashi then summons his Nin-ken and tells them to let the third know what's going on and they run off to do that and Kakashi thinks 'That's odd my opponent didn't stop the Nin-ken'. "So you are after me." Kakashi says in his normal monotone way. He then feels a kunai on his neck but he uses the replacement jutsu and throws shuriken at his long white coat black haired opponent who also uses the replacement jutsu. Kakashi then moves to a new position. Kakashi then sees some kunai spread over the area with a small chakra glow about. 'This is bad I need to get out of hear. This guy has some link to the forth and this could be his Hiraishin no jutsu but it doesn't feel the same.'

Kakashi makes his escape into an open field and looks all around for his opponent. All of a sudden he feels a presence behind himself and jumps and turns just to see his opponent sink into his shadow. Kakashi tries to copy this jutsu with his Sharingan but it doesn't work 'That is a kekkei genkai I've never seen before or this guy can block my Sharingan's copying ability but ever are possible with this guy.' Kakashi lands and looks around to see his opponent come out from a shadow next to a rock. Kakashi looks at the guy and see he is a black haired, green eyed 16 year old boy wearing black long necked jumper, black trousers with white arm and leg raps with black ninja sandals, and wearing a long white coat and a Ninja headband round each upper arm with unrecognized Marks on them. The boy then hits the ground revealing a seal on the ground under Kakashi and from the edge of the seal walls of light go as high as the eye can see. The boy then says "Light prison seal. Oh and the names Dusk." and before Kakashi can respond a kunai hits the ground in front of Dusk "Dynamic Entry!!" Guy yells as he tries to kick Dusk in the head. But Dusk grabs his foot and tosses him at the light wall of the seal and he hits his head off it knocking him out cold but Guy gets up quickly and says "Eternal rival I met your Nin-ken on there way to the Hokage and they told me you needed help so I'm hear to rescue you as your youthful flames don't burn as brightly as mine and you got trapped in such an obvious way." Kakashi then says "Did you say something Guy?" Dusk laughs then says "You are funny so I'll tell you what I'll let you in on a secret all you have to do to brake the seal is make me move fifty metres away from the centre of the seal." Guy takes off his training weights and then runs Dusk at almost at Mac three but just Guy is about to hit Dusk he jumps even faster than Guy or Kakashi can see then he lands hits the ground with his fist and reveals anther seal under Guy and he is trapped as well. "You were easier to trick than this guy." Dusk says standing next to Kakashi's seal.

Meanwhile the third removes the genjutsu from the Hokage faces and then tells Pakkun "Go return to Kakashi" Pakkun and the other Nin-ken run off to rejoin Kakashi. Then he turns to Kurenai and Asuma and says "Tell everyone to stay alert." Kurenai and Asuma Say "Yes sir." And then go to inform the others.

Kakashi puts his headband back over his Sharingan as he sits in the seal while Guy tries to kick his way out. As Dusk sits between both seals a lot of kunai and shuriken hit him from two directions but he uses anther replacement jutsu. Soon after he appears holding two ANBU knocked out over each shoulder he then places the ANBU's on the ground and sits back down. Kakashi thinks to himself 'Once the Forth once told me that when he was a chunin on a mission he met up with a sixteen year old ninja with unparalleled skills they worked together to complete the mission and also that ninja helped him develop his Hiraishin no jutsu and he said the guys name was Dusk! So if this is a student of that Dusk what dose he want?' Dusk then stands up and removes the seals freeing Kakashi and Guy just as the Nin-ken arrive. Once again reviling his Sharingan Kakashi asks "What do you want?" Dusk responds by saying "One more fight! Then I'll tell you." Dusk then cracks his knuckles and stands ready to fight. Guy and Kakashi also stand ready but without hand signs; Dusk performs anther jutsu the Shadow Clone jutsu forming two clones and then dusk says "You ready!" then the clones run towards Kakashi and Guy and with a signal blow the beat the shadow clones and then look at the real Dusk but he has disappeared they stand on full guard waiting for his next attack and then from nowhere right above them and both in the head in rapid succession knocking them both out cold.

Kakashi wakes up with his Sharingan covered up, his wounds bandaged and all of his chakra restored; he then sets up and looks a Dusk who is sitting next to him. Dusk them says "Sorry about all this! It was just my way of saying hallo and seeing how strong your village was." Kakashi then sees Guy still sleeping and Dusk continues "I had to hit him a little harder so he may be out for anther hour." Kakashi then asks "what do you want?" again. And Dusk says "I'd like to meet you Kage and stay in the village for a while. Oh and don't worry I will not do anything like this again." Kakashi then says "I'll go and see what the Hokage has to say." Dusk then says "Kakashi your sensei was a great man. And don't worry I'll look after Guy." As Kakashi leaves he thinks 'I feel this guy is on the level but I still don't trust him.' Dusk then says "Wait if you would prefer you can take Guy and I'll wait by the main gate." Kakashi then says "Thank you" and picks up Guy and leaves thinking 'It's almost as if this Dusk can read minds. I still don't trust him but I better go tell the Hokage.'

Kakashi tell the third what happened and what Dusk said the Hokage then thinks 'This Dusk would appear to be a powerful Ninja and could be a powerful ally but we must be careful he may be up to something' The third then says "We are no longer under attack and bring Dusk to my office." Kakashi, Guy, the other Jonin and ANBU say "Yes sir" and disappear.

Dusk being escorted by Kakashi looks up at the monument to see someone cleaning off graffiti and someone supervising and then says "Looks like I'm not the only trouble maker around here." Kakashi then says "Naruto Uzumaki is a trouble maker but nothing like you." As they get to the door of the Hokage's building they then enter and make there way to the office. Kakashi knocks on the door and the Third says "Enter." They enter the room and the Third then dismisses Kakashi with a nod and Kakashi turns and closes the door behind him self as he leaves and then he turns to face Guy who is waiting outside Kakashi says "It's good you didn't bring your team; they could of got hurt." Guy then says "If my eternal rival was in danger then my useful team where best helping protecting others in need. Now as I lost I must do 500 laps of the village on my hands" Guy leaves walking on his hands and Kakashi slowly walks the other way.

Later that night as Naruto yells "I want anther bowl!" Dusk walks into the ramen shop and sees Naruto with a look of shock on his face and he thinks 'This kid has some sort of nine tailed fox demon sealed inside him!' Naruto then says "What's that look for?" Dusk snaps out of it and says "That outfit is a hideous colour! I don't think a clown would wear that." Naruto yells "What!" and goes wild trying to punch dusk but Ikura grabs him and holds Naruto back. Dusk sits and to orders some ramen "I'd like two bowls one for me and one for the blond kid." Dusk turns to Naruto and says "This is my way of an apology." And Naruto says "Thank you for the ramen." And they eat there ramen.

After Naruto goes home Ikura asks "Who are you?" Dusk responds by saying "I'm Dusk the one who attacked the village." Ikura stands on guard "Oh don't about worry that's all been cleared up just ask Sarutobi your Hokage." Ikura stands down and asks "What are you doing here then" Dusk then says "I'm going to stay in the village for a while so Sarutobi and I decided I would become an observer for one of the new genin teams that will soon formed from your graduates." Ikura then says "If that the Hokage's wish." Ikura then notices the headbands on Dusks arms and asks "What villages do those headbands represent?" Dusk then says with a tear in his eye "They come from my home land but both villages have been gone for many generations." Ikura then says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Dusk responds "Don't worry I'm just being sentimental." Dusk laughs it off and then in a serious tone says "I may have to test your Naruto but don't worry I will not kill or cripple him so please stay out of the way for own safety when the fight starts." Ikura with worry in his voice says "Ok but I will have to check this out with the Hokage." Dusk then nods and says "As you should." Then Dusk walks into the shadows.

Next day at the academy Ikura starts the graduation exam and every one passes except Naruto. As Mizuki leaves with Naruto Dusk enters the Academy with Ikura who then says "The Hokage asked me to give this to you." Ikura hand Dusk a leaf headband. Ikura then says "You are an honorary Kohona ninja with the rack of Chonin. Oh and don't go giving that headband to Naruto." "Don't worry I would never do that as a matter of honour to your Kage. And now I'm going to take a nap as I just have a feeling its going to be quite a night." Dusk then walks off leaving Ikura a little confused.

That night after Naruto has finished pounding Mizuki Dusk lands on a branch and yells "Eat this Naruto!" Dusk then performs a jutsu and Naruto is surrounded by a glowing aura and then Dusks says "I have just uses my power jutsu on you it has temporally increased your power so that now we can fight." Ikura sit there injured and thinks 'The Hokage and Dusk both told me to stay out of this fight and I'm not in any position to help and all I can do is watch and cheer for Naruto.' Then Ikura says "Give him hell Naruto." Followed by Dusk saying "Now is your chance for getting me back for what I said about your outfit." Naruto yells "Right!" with a big smile on his face and all the clones and the real Naruto charge him but he disappears. And then from where Naruto was just standing Dusk says "I'm not ready yet but don't let that stop you form attacking me." Dusk then takes the headband off his left arm and just dodges Naruto's group attack. Dusk then says "If you are not willing to kill me you will never win!" Dusk then punches at Naruto from tem metres away and Naruto is hit by the shockwave from that punch. Naruto then yells "Ok I get it!" Then the clones start to toss shuriken in large numbers at Dusk but he avoids by dodging between the trees after Naruto stops Dusk says "Now its time this party gets started." Then he puts the headband that he is holding in his hand around his head.

Dusk releases a huge amount of chakra as he puts the headband round his head the chakra then turns from blue to black and so do his cloths change all his white cloths turn black also his hair and eyes turn brown and then he says "Hi Naruto I'm Dark Dusk its nice to have this opportunity to beat someone up but don't worry I'm a sport I will not use any genjutsu, ninjutsu or even my kekkei genkai on you just to make this more fun" Dark Dusk then pulls a strange looking scythe from under his jacket. Ikura and Naruto look shocked at the change Dusk has undergone not only has his eyes, hair and cloths changed color but he is also taller and he now locks about 25. Dark Dusk then says "this is not the transformation jutsu this is the Sealed Mind Cursed Seal" Dark Dusk then shows them a cursed seal on the back of neck. Ikura then thinks 'I've never seen this seal before! What is going on with Dusk' Dark Dusk then says "Let the fight continue before I get annoyed" Before Naruto can blink Dark Dusk slices with his scythe twenty of clones destroying them then he just seems to vanish. Naruto smiles then he disbands his clones then he looks around to see Dark Dusk who waiting on a branch Dark Dusk. He thin goes to hit Naruto with his fist but the Naruto is a clone and not the real Naruto; suddenly six Naruto clones jump out and start to hit Dark Dusk repeatedly but Dark Dusk just stays there and then Dark Dusk just stand up despite the constant attacks the Naruto clones and Naruto step back then Dark dusk proceeds to Knock out the five clones and the real Naruto.

Dark Dusk then picks up Naruto and takes him to Ikura and says "That was my Dark Rage taijutsu as my adrenalin built up I combined it with my chakra that in turn upped offensive and defensive strength as more and more adrenalin entered my blood so it was only a mater of time before I was to powerful for the pumped up Naruto to handle. Oh and that power jutsu that the other Dusk preformed is a genjutsu that just works like a placebo making him believe he is more powerful; you know mind over mater and all that. It was nice meeting you Mr Ikura and maybe one day we could have a fight too." Dark dusk then sighs and takes the headband off his head and he reverts back to his normal form. Ikura just sits there with a look of shock on his face. Dusk snaps him out of it and then Ikura give Naruto the leaf headband and when he wakes up all three of them go and get some Ramen.


	2. Chapter 2 Dragons of Hate & Anger

**Chapter Two – Dragons of Hate and Anger **

Dusk is walking past Naruto's house as he comes out the door; Dusk stands there with a look of shock all over his face and then he says "What's with the face? You got a job as a clown or something?" Naruto then says "No I'm going to get my ninja ID photo done and it's going to be cool so believe it!" Dusk then says "They'll ask you to do it again." Naruto then says "No way!" Dusk is then distracted by something in the distance and then he says "Sorry you are probably right. I have to go now bye." Dusk then disappears leaving Naruto yelling "You I'll get you back for this." Naruto then has gets a cheeky smile.

Dusk is standing on the top of the village wall when Ikura shows up and sees that Dusk is troubled asks "What's wrong Dusk?" Dusk then says in a cold voice "A great evil I once destroyed has reappeared and now I must stop it before it comes here looking for me but as part of my agreement with Sarutobi I can't leave the village without an escort." Ikura then says "If it's that important I will go with you." Dusk then looks at Ikura and says "I'm only human and I would hate to lose a friend." Dusk then starts to cry. Ikura then says "What do you mean? It can't be that bad." Dusk then says still teary eyed "Ganag is bad it would be like you trying to fight the nine tailed fox demon by your self. And I don't think I can protect you!" A look of shock fills Ikura seeing how scared Dusk is for him; knowing that Dusk was able to beat Jonin and ANBU's without much of a fight. Ikura then says "It can't be as bad as that can it." Dusk then replies "Nothing you have ever experienced will come close to this." Ikura now looks unsure whether he should go or not. Dusk then says "If you come and feel in danger you can leave at any time OK." Ikura then says "Right!" then the two of them jump away.

A little while later they come to a bridge over a river in a meadow covered in blood and hundreds of body parts even stranger still is the sky is filled with gray clouds. Dusk then says "Keep your eyes open he is here; Ganag is here." As they walk though the carnage they hear what sounds like a young woman singing they head for the sound of her voice and the get to the river bank. The river is filled with blood and the smell of rotting flesh is even more potent here and they look at the waters edge and see the singing red haired, yellow cat slit eyed, pointed ears, with fang like canine teeth and claw like finger nails; 18 year old girl wearing dark red leather armour flawlessly fitting her perfectly formed body and a bloodied greatsword on her back washing her hands in the river filled with blood. She stops her tenderly beautiful singing in some unknown language and says "Dusk you killed my brother I will never forgive you for that. I am Nagan sister of Ganag proper to DIE!" Nagan stands up and looks coldly and deeply into Dusk eyes as he pulls the headband off his left arm and says "Ikura stand back this is going to be brutal and under no circumstance get involved she would kill you in a second but just think if she kills me she will kill you just for fun so please keep your distance." Ikura jumps away and stands three metres from the edge of the bloody meadow. Ikura then thinks 'How is he going to fight someone who did this with that headband but he was a close match for Naruto.' Then he hears a voice in his head 'When I was fighting Naruto I was only using strength equal to that of your boy.' Ikura then thinks 'Is that you Dusk you can hear what I'm thinking?' Dark Dusk then thinks to Ikura 'Yes and its Dark Dusk don't worry just stay safe I'll handle her.' Then a massive aura of dark chakra fill the air.

Dark Dusk and Nagan both draw there weapons and then Dark Dusk disappears into his shadow. Nagan looks around for him coming out of the shadows and as she dose she swings her massive sword and sends a shockwave right at Dark Dusk but instead of him a spike comes out the shadow and she thinks 'The shadow spike jutsu dam it he can make spikes come out of the shadows but that's not going to stop me killing you Dusk!' Nagan perform some hand signs then an eerie red aura fills the air around Nagan and thinks to herself 'Yo Dusk I used the dark light jutsu shadows can't get near me so show yourself and let's finish this.' Dark Dusk rises from a shadow his chakra now so powerful black bolts of chakra dart between different parts of his body and he then says "Fine I'll play it your way you brutal bitch! After all I read your mind I saw how you enjoyed murdering all these people just trying to lure me out and now for that I will utterly destroy you." Nagan says "Good now I can fight you for real" She then runs right at Dark Dusk and hit him with a punch sending him flying. She then runs to where he is going to land and gets ready to slice him in two with her sword. Dark Dusk grabs the blade and punches her in the face sending her back ten metres. Someone then taps her on the shoulder and she turns to see Dark Dusk and she mutters "A clone you asshole!" A hole then opens up under her and she fall quite far.

Nagan stands up and looks around and sees nothing but complete darkness but then fires start to burn and she sees she is surrounded by demons. She tries to fight them but she is over whelmed and tided to an alters and repeatable stabbed and she thinks 'This hurts but!' She then starts get really angry and yells "This is only a genjutsu!" Then she feels a swift kick to her gut as she comes to. Dark Dusk says calmly "I thought you were much stronger than this so it looks like it's over." Nagan starts to smile and says "I was just having fun but now you've pissed me off." Her dark red aura then triples in size she then disappears. Dusk looks around but then he is kicked right into the bridge completely destroying it. Nagan comes in for anther attack but Dark Dusk sinks into his shadow just missing her attack. Dark Dusk then jumps out behind her trying to hit her in the back off the head but she quickly turns tosses a kunai and stashes the clone with her sword and says "I'm not falling for that again you moron!" The kunai then explodes reviling Dark Dusks hiding spot but he appears to be now wearing black armour and has a black energy sword around his left arm. She thinks 'The dark blade and dark armour jutsu's cleaver but that still will not save you!' She then hears Dark Dusks voice in her head 'This is a great fight but you will still pay for your crimes so watch this.' Dusk performs some hand signs and then he put his hand out and yells "It's time I crushed you!" Nagan is then lifted in the air and as Dark Dusk closes his hand Nagan seem to be getting crushed by an invisible force and she says "This will not hold me long I can all ready see your telekinesis is all ready weakening." Dark Dusk then lets go and falls to his knees; Nagan stands up and then jumps her sword above her head.

Ikura jumps in and stands ready to block the attack but just as the blow is about to hit him Kakashi jumps in and grabs Ikura. Ikura says "Why did you do that!?" Kakashi replies look. Ikura turns to look and sees that Dark Dusk has cut the top off Nagan's great sword and with that out the way Dark Dusk is able to stand up to Nagan's strength with his dark armour and dark blade. Kakashi says "We better say out this battle if we want to live." Ikura nods his head in agreement and they both jump back.

Nagan thinks to herself 'Grr! With that armour and sword I can't get one good hit in! All I can do is doge sword as it would cut me in two!' Dark Dusk then hits her with punch she then grabs his arm and tosses him away. He then stands up and starts tossing hundreds of shuriken Nagan then starts running round in a large spiral slowly getting closer but just as she gets close she jumps back and Dark Dusk stops throwing shuriken and looks at the ground the spiral path she took now looks like some sort of seal and Dark Dusk try's to get out of it but before he can Nagan activates it "Beast seal mega leach! Ha how do you like that now the seal will absorb all your chakra and give it to me." Dark Dusk falls to the ground as his chakra is absorbed. This goes on for ten minutes but then Dark Dusk starts to stand up. Nagan says "What you, you should not be getting up how, how is that possible I have most of your chakra!" Under the huge pressure of the seal the top half of Dark Dusks armour explodes and his dark blade disappears. Nagan shocked and very angry performs hand signs and says "Fire release; exploding fireball jutsu!" A fire ball appears in her and she throws right at Dusk this explodes in a great ball of flames and burns off Dusk's jacket, top and arm raps and his skin is also burnt but only slightly.

Nagan, Kakashi and Ikura all look on in shock seeing that Dark Dusk two dragons tattooed on his body one black and the other white their heads are on his fore arms and they seem to be rapped around his body but what is astonishing is they seem to be alive as the look to be moving and breathing. Nagan thinks 'is this what he used to kill Ganag I better be careful and this must be how he can stand in my seal.' Dusk the shatters the seal by sending a huge amount of Chakra into it and says "Nagan don't tell me this is the first time you've ever seen a topless man I'm shocked!" Nagan gets really mad as the huge amount of chakra in her body come to a boil. Her aura then explodes and Dark Dusk jumps back to block the explosion from hitting Kakashi and Ikura with his body.

The water from the river slowly fills the large crater Dark Dusk stands battered and bruised on the edge and Nagan stands on the rising water. She then pulls an orb out of her right leather glove and shows it to Dark Dusk and says "You know what this is you read my mind after all Now it's time I used it!" Dark Dusk says "No! You can't! If you dare I will make you pay much worse than death!" Nagan then says "Oh what you upset that this little thing holds the souls of all the people I killed here and that I'm going to feed it to me little Jocono." Nagan tosses the orb in the air and performs a summon jutsu "Hidden soul eater retrieval!" and the out of the ground a giant millipede jumps out of the ground and eats the orb and Dark Dusk's face is filled with anger and rage and yells "Jocono you will pay for that as well!" Dark Dusk jumps at Jocono and hits his body but is just pushed away by the two hundred meter long millipede. "All I ask for is human soul you pest! Now for attacking me you will DIE!" Jocono digs under ground and then come up under Dark Dusk. He just manages not to get eaten but then Jocono the head butts Dark Dusk sending crashing in to the wall of the creator. Dark Dusk thinks to himself 'Ever bone in my body is broken and I don't have the strength to move' Dark Dusk then spits out some blood and thinks 'I'm going to kill him and she will pay but one thing at a time first Jocono!' He then spits out some more blood and yells with almost all his strength "Yo bug face I'm going to squash you like a bug!" Jocono says "How dear you pest I kill you!" and in a blind rage heads right at for Dark Dusk head on. And then will the last of his strength performs 1000 hand signs in that second and with his dieing breath says "I hope you like my dual raging dragons' final jutsu." Then the dragons on Dark Dusk's body start to grow at a rapid rate and they both take form of pure energy and head right through Jocono completely destroying him the dragons then fade away. Nagan so shocked at what just happened and says "How, how Jocono was almost invincible and yet those dragons destroyed him with no effort dam you Dusk!" She turns to the now dead Dark Dusk and with her half great sword she stabs him in with one mighty blow spraying his blood everywhere. She then jumps up to the creator rim and looks for the other two that where with Dark Dusk and she sees they have made a strategic withdrawal.

Ikura and Kakashi head away through the trees but Nagan appears and knocks both of them to the ground so hard they can't move she then pulls her half great sword off her back and prepares to kill them both and says "This is payment for what Dusk did to Jocono!" But as she tries to kill them she drops her sword and grabs her stomach and thinks "No this can't be right! What's wrong with me?" Nagan then fall to her knees and large amount of blood come of her mouth. Kakashi and Ikura they to get up but are still to badly hurt. Nagan picks up her sword and turns Ikura but as she thinks off killing him her sword becomes heavy and she drops it and she says "What is happening to me?" Dark Dusk's voice answers "I have made it so you can't hurt or attack anyone so now you could not even kill a fly!" Nagan, Ikura and Kakashi look at the blood as it forms into Dark Dusk and the he says "You are all probably wondering how I survived! Well I have a rather unique kekkei genkai first off I can maintain my chakra indefinitely and I'm the only one who can change the flow rate so genjutsu don't work on me, I'm psychic, I can sustain a jutsu Like a clone from huge distances, I can combine Light and Dark chakra, I can control my blood for jutsu and all that together gives me a huge amount of chakra and chakra regeneration. I am the first and last member of my family to have this kekkei genkai as they are all long dead I call it the Continuous flow Kekkei genkai. So when I summoned the dragon jutsu I also preformed several blood release jutsu's including blood release inside out which let me barely survive all of that." Nagan then goes to hit Dark Dusk in the face with her strongest punch but he doesn't flinch. Dark Dusk then turns to Ikura and Kakashi and says lets go back to the village they nod and start walking away. Nagan in a rage tries to hit Dark Dusk in the back of the head and after twenty hits she falls to the ground and says "I'm going to kill you for this!" Dark dusk tilts his head and says "You can't kill anyone so just go off to where ever you came from!" the three of them then jump away. Nagan tries to jump after them but can't jump more than twenty five centimetres and falls down and yells "You bastard!"

Kakashi asks Dark Dusk "How are you wherein cloths?" In his monotone and Dark Dusk says "Well it's a modification of the dark armour jutsu but we better get back to the village before I run out of chakra." Kakashi says "That would be best." And the three of them head back to the village.

Later on Dusk is sleeping in his bed in his new house. He wakes up and thinks 'It will take a day for my chakra levels return to normal after that fight but I better go out and get some dinner.' Minutes later he steps out his door and closes in then he walks round the corner and see a naked blonde girl. His nose bleeds and he falls down. Then Naruto turns back into his normal and says "Ha got you with my sexy jutsu!" Dusk stands up with tissue in his nose and performs hand signs to activate the dark blade jutsu and says "I'm going to kill you for that!" Naruto starts to run and Dusk chases him. Kakashi is standing next to Ikura and says "So Naruto is going to be one of my genin. Hmm I like him already! Well I'm off." Kakashi then jumps away. And Ikura thinks 'I better stop this before it gets bad.'

Meanwhile faraway Nagan comes to a large door and hears "You failed me." A fearful voice says "That gem was to well protected and only three of us made it back alive." The first voice then says "The Azhi gem is more important than your life's now for your incompetence die!" there screams are then heard and the doors open and all that is left of the three guys is three piles of ash. Nagan enters the room and says "Hail master!" The master then says "What is it Nagan?" and Nagan says "It's Dusk he has made me unable to fight or even kill" The master then says "I am known as a devil and you for your mistake can stay like that and you are exiled from this sanctuary forever!" with a tear in her eye Nagan says "Yes master Devil." As she walks away and the three doors to the inner sanctum close behind her she thinks "I will get you for this Dusk!"

In the ramen shop Naruto says "The Konohamaru said he would be my rival to become a Hokage." Dusk then says "You are one crazy kid! But I like that about you." but Naruto was eating his ramen and didn't hear a word which annoys Dusk but then Ikura says "Don't worry he's got noodles on the mind." And they both smile. Naruto looks at them and says "What!" but then just goes back to eating his ramen.

Ikura then thinks 'That dragon attack was so powerful I just hope Dusk never turns on the village or it will be the end of us all.'

Somewhere else in the rain Nagan is walking alone and yells "I hate you Dusk! I really do!" Then she continues walking soaked to the bone shivering.


End file.
